


你算哪块小饼干

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 女仆装, 情趣, 水枪, 莲蓬头py
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX
Relationships: 萧尹X柏天辛 - Relationship





	你算哪块小饼干

今天孩子们都去萧鸣渊那里了，柏天辛早就答应了萧尹，萧尹欣喜若狂，憋了许久的他，今天终于可以“狂放不羁”一回了。

柏天辛怎么也没想到自己有一天会因为怕萧尹而躲躲藏藏，他多在了衣柜里的角落旁。他们家的衣柜很大，起码能荣纳五个成年男子，就算萧尹打开衣柜，也不会立刻放心柏天辛在里面。

而萧尹竟然以为柏天辛是因为什么“情趣”而跟他玩起了躲猫猫。

萧尹在客厅内大喊一声：“甜心哥哥，你要是乖乖出来，说不定我还能温柔点哦！”

咦……好肉麻，好猥琐的样子，柏天辛的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。躲得了一时是一时，反正劳资就是不出去，你还能怎么样？

萧尹见柏天辛没有要出来的意思，于是就又喊了一声：“那你可要躲好了啊，千万别被我发现了，否则的话，嘿嘿嘿……接受惩罚吧！”

柏天辛躲在衣柜里透着缝隙往外面看：都多大的人了，两个孩子的爹了，还躲猫猫，成天想着些不正经的。我就是不出去，看你还能拿我怎么样？

“甜心哥哥，甜心哥哥，你藏好了哟，我要抓你了～”

“哎呀，你在哪里啊，怎么一直找不到你呢～”

“甜心哥哥不听话了，这怎么办呢，有谁来帮我找一下呢？”萧尹一直说着肉麻而已幼稚的话，他仿佛一直都在客厅找，声音然后又到了浴室，再是别的房间，就是没想过到自己的卧室去找。

柏天辛此时得意地笑了起来，果然最危险的地方就是最安全的地方！

他放松下警惕，将衣橱的门推开，呼吸外面的新鲜空气。可是当他打开门的时候，整个人就像石化一般顿在那里，萧尹一脸笑意地看着柏天辛：“甜心哥哥，终于找到你了！”像鬼片一样……

“啪——”柏天辛重重地把衣橱门又给关上了。

不对不对，一定是我打开的方式不对。再重新来一次！柏天辛拍了一下自己的脸，然后再将门打开，萧尹就站在外面微笑着向他打招呼：“hi～”

此刻，客厅里又传来了一阵萧尹的叫声：“甜心哥哥快出来，人家找不到你了嘛！”

可是……萧尹明明就在这里啊！

柏天辛再那么仔细一听，好像有什么不对，那些声音一共就三句话，而且还一直不停地重复，就像复读机一样……

复读机……

柏天辛愤然指着他：“萧尹！你套路我！”

萧尹这时候一把抓住了柏天辛，以一种极为羞耻的姿势将他横抱起来摔在床上：“是谁说任由人家处置，然后自己一个人又躲起来的？”

“…………”柏天辛可无话可说了，自己立的flag，打碎牙也要往肚子里咽。

柏天辛放弃挣扎躺平了，一副任由萧尹摆布的样子：“好了，来吧！”

萧尹：“宝贝，今天这么主动，这就等不急了。”

“你少跟我来这套，要做就做，不做就滚。”柏天辛突然暴躁道。

萧尹：“当然！不过我们这次来点特别的。”

“特别的……”

十分钟后。

柏天辛被迫穿上了女仆装……

“艹！萧尹，你竟然！！”

萧尹得意地看着他：“不是甜心哥哥说的，任由我摆布吗，甜心哥哥不能说话不算数啊！”

柏天辛微笑着看着他：“好很好，等过了今天我再跟你算账！”

能放肆一天是一天，管他什么时候跟自己算账，萧尹今天一定要把自己想试的在柏天辛身上试个遍。

他慢慢地靠近萧尹搂住了他的腰，一只手往他的裸露的大腿处摸去，柏天辛最讨厌被摸来摸去，他瞪了萧尹一眼：“萧尹，你别这样啊，要想做直接来！”

萧尹又将他按倒在床上：“宝贝，你希望我对你粗暴一点吗？”

柏天辛的脸一下通红了，他现在下身难受极了，后穴里还插入了一只兔尾巴的肛塞。萧尹压在了他的身上，将他的双手高高举过头顶。柏天辛原本想给他一拳的。

没想到，萧尹此时说：“甜心哥哥，你说过今天任由我摆布的，不许说话不算数哦。”

“麻蛋！”柏天辛真想撕了他这张嘴，那flag是怎么说出口的呢？

柏天辛呲着牙，想一口把萧尹给吃了：“这……这才白天……”

“什么白天，这不都傍晚了嘛？”

柏天辛又道：“那……那该到吃晚饭的时候了，我们吃完饭再玩好不好？”

萧尹撅了一下嘴：“不好，我吃完你再吃饭！”说完，他的双唇就覆了上去，柏天辛开始有些惊讶，不过他很快掌握了节奏，迎合着萧尹的舌头来回勾动，“唔唔——”

柏天辛看着萧尹，眼神有些迷幻：“慢唔……慢点……”

萧尹抬起头来，柏天辛的眼睛都憋红了，嘴角还带出一丝透明的涎液，他看了更想狠狠地欺负眼前的人了。

“额……宝贝，我得要批评你一句，我们两个结婚这么久，孩子都有两个了，你的技术怎么还是那么差呢？”

“差你个大头鬼啊！要是嫌我差，那你就找技术好的！”

“我不！我就要跟你一起，我要吃定你一辈子了！”萧尹说着一边将脸埋进他的胸口的位置，湿热的气息滑过了柏天辛胸前那颗敏感处，他忍不住抖了一下。

“快把我下面……”说到这里，柏天辛的脸红得更彻底了，想滴血一样，“快把我下面的东西拿出来……难受……”

萧尹此时又觉得，柏天辛身上的衣服确实很麻烦，“嗤啦——”一声，他又将柏天辛穿着的小裙子给撕坏了。

“喂！你干嘛？！”柏天辛惊呼一声。

“办事麻烦。”

“麻烦你还让我穿……算了，不说了这个，你先把下面的东西拿出来，要不然我自己拿了啊。”说完，柏天辛按住自己的羞耻心将手伸向自己的下面，想把那只肛塞给去出来。

萧尹一把握住了他的手，在他的耳边吹了一下气：“别动！我来帮你……”说完，他将手伸到了柏天辛的后穴，柏天辛本来就处于发情期，穴口因为肛塞的刺激而变得湿泞一片。

“哎呀，都湿了呢！”萧尹轻声道。

柏天辛此刻的脸又红又烫：“少……少说费话，快……快拿出来！”

萧尹乖乖地点了点头，然后将纤长的手指直接伸进了那被肛塞撑得鼓鼓的小穴中。

“卧槽你大爷的！”柏天辛终于忍不住骂我口来。

“我说让你拿出来！”

萧尹偏偏像跟他作对一样，又将手指伸进去一些，已经到很深了，他还坏笑着将手指弯成一个弧度在柏天辛的的后穴中搅动着。

“艹！我艹了！”柏天辛又开始骂他。不知道怎么了，萧尹竟然觉得这骂声十分悦耳，待会儿还要让他叫得更大声些。

萧尹将那只兔子尾巴的肛塞一下给抽了出来，那肛塞似乎碰到了柏天辛那处敏感点，他叫的声音提高了一个度，萧尹见状又将肛塞一下插了进去。

“啊——”柏天辛又惊叫一声：“萧尹，你给我等着！”

萧尹笑着附在他耳边说：“宝贝，我就在这里呢，不用等的，你想干什么？”

说完，他又模仿起交合的动作用肛塞在柏天辛的后穴里抽插起来。柏天辛被他弄得惊叫连连。空气中弥漫着甜甜的糖果气息，柏天辛的信息素像春药似的催化着萧尹，几乎都要把他的理智给磨没了。萧尹终于忍不住将肛塞拔了出来扔到了一边，他将自己下身的衣物除去，身上只留了件大开的白色衬衫。

而柏天辛身上的衣服早就被他撕了个破烂，现在他一扯，那些碎布全落下去了。

刚才的那只肛塞跟萧尹的这个东西完全不能比，柏天辛一下就慌了：“亲爱的……我觉得我们可以从长计议……呜啊——”他还没说完，萧尹就扶着自己的硬得可怕的巨物进入了他的身体中。

因为有刚才肛塞的开拓与肠液的润滑，萧尹进入得很顺利，一下就进到了最深处。柏天辛被后穴就这么被他的巨物突然填满了，双腿于是便忍不住痉挛了一下。

温暖湿润而已精致的后穴紧紧绞住了萧尹巨大的分身，刚进去时差点就把他给夹射了，真是的，明明都生过两次孩子了，怎么还是这么紧？

萧尹双手握住了柏天辛的腰，他的腰上有没有赘肉，反而有一层薄薄的腹肌，摸起来很有手感。

萧尹握住他的腰可是顶弄起来，他一下顶到最深处，然后再退出来将头留在里面再有力地顶进去。

“嗯……啊啊——”柏天辛被他顶得惊叫连连，“慢……慢点。”很快他也有了感觉，双腿可是不由自主地缠上了萧尹的后背，叫声也是一声比一声骚浪。

萧尹的巨物狠狠地碾过他的温湿的肠壁，刺激着那上面的粘膜。

“啊……慢……点啊呃——”柏天辛越是说慢，萧尹越是加快速度冲击着，房间里除了急促的喘息声和柏天辛被刺激到不行的叫声就只剩下“啪啪啪——”的臀肉相撞与黏腻的水声了。

萧尹此刻竟改变了一个姿势，他又搂住了柏天性的腰，让他坐了起来，这个姿势让他那根巨物进入地更深了，而且好像还搔刮到了一个凸起的地方，柏天辛顿时被刺激地留下了眼水：“呃啊啊——”

萧尹察觉到他的异样后将他抱起，又让压着他的肩让他一下狠狠地坐下，每一下都触发到柏天辛那个敏感处，快感从他的下身蔓延到周身各处，使他浑身止不住得痉挛。

萧尹一会将柏天辛提起又按住他的肩往下坐，他的大腿上还有大腿内侧很快就湿泞一片了。柏天辛被刺激地将眼泪甩了出去。就那么操弄了不知多久，柏天辛觉得自己的后穴与萧尹的巨物完全契合，他自己也得到了前所未有的快感。

“好热，好烫……再快点……”柏天辛现在与一开始那副禁欲的样子简直判若两人。

萧尹又加快速度：“好，满足你，宝贝！”他一边亲吻着柏天辛，一边道。

最终，萧尹要射进去的时候，柏天辛这才察觉他们没有戴套做：“等等等等！别射里面去，劳资现在还不行那么快有三胎！”

“哦？现在不想有三胎，那说明以后想要有了？”萧尹含住他的耳垂，舌头模仿交合的样子伸入他的耳中。柏天辛的脸烫得不行……

“啊啊——”刚说完，一股灼热的液体喷进了柏天辛的穴中，萧尹离开一副做错了事的样子向他道歉，“对不起甜心哥哥，我没忍住……”

“萧尹！”

“我又没射进子宫里，放心放心……”萧尹怂得一批，根本就没想让柏天辛再怀三胎，所以也就没深入到生殖腔里射。

“那万一有了怎么办？”

“放心，我养得起。”

柏天辛现在有一种想把插在他后穴里的那个东西剁掉的冲动……可是萧尹是他的alpha，这关系到他一辈子的幸（性）福，于是就强忍下冲动。

萧尹将自己的分身从柏天辛的后穴中恋恋不舍地抽出来，没有东西堵住的后穴，乳白色的白浊顺着有些红肿不能闭合还一张一翕的穴口流出来了，萧尹看到了这副“活色生香”的场景，那物竟然又不争气地硬了起来。

此时，他又不知道从哪里拿出来一把灌满了水的水枪……柏天辛刚从高潮的余韵中缓过来，他抬眼看向萧尹拿的那个东西——好像是笑笑的玩具水枪，以前他还用这种水枪和笑笑一起“欺负”过萧尹，把他弄的浑身是水。

柏天辛顿时心生一种不祥之感，他有些惊愕地看向萧尹：“萧……萧尹……你拿着笑笑的玩具干什么？”

萧尹笑着说：“既然是玩具，那当然就是玩游戏啦，甜心哥哥，你说过我对你干什么都行的……”

柏天辛又想将自己这张胡说八道的嘴给封起来了。

萧尹嘻嘻道：“甜心哥哥你不要怕，这些东西都是我消毒过的。”

好啊，原来你早就像那么干了，柏天辛想今天完事后让萧尹睡一个月的地板。

萧尹将水枪头塞入了柏天辛的还往外流着精液的穴口之中，水枪冰冷的触感让柏天辛的后穴不由自主地收缩绞紧。

“甜心啊，你别放松一下，放松。”

柏天辛咬着牙试着放松一下，他还从来都没想过，萧尹会这样“记仇”，在他身上玩这种游戏。

“好好……就是这样！”柏天辛刚放松下来，萧尹就按了一下水枪的开关，冰冷的水“呲”得一下就射入了柏天辛还充斥着精液的后穴中，柏天辛又被刺激地大叫起来：“啊……啊……”

萧尹见到达到了自己想要的效果，“大仇得报”于是就又连续按下水枪上的开关，将一阵一阵的水射入柏天辛的后穴中，水流激打着娇嫩的肠壁，引得柏天辛尖叫连连：“嗯……啊啊……不要……不要了！好涨啊，好难受，不要再往里射了！”

柏天辛的叫声好像引起了萧尹的浴火，他将水枪里的水都射进了柏天辛的小穴中后，又将水枪猛得一下抽出来又扔到了一边，那水还没来得及流出来，萧尹又将自己的那根巨物挤进了柏天辛的后穴中。

“啊啊……好涨……要撑破了，要坏了！”柏天辛被刺激地脖颈往后仰中，腰弯成了一个不可思议的弧度，水本来就把他的小腹充实得满满的，萧尹进来后，他的小腹竟也微微鼓了起来，像是怀孕了一样。

那些水在柏天辛的温暖的后穴里被暖热了，萧尹堵住了出口，可是九浅一深地插着。

“啊啊……呃啊……不要……不要了，太涨了，拿……拿出去。会死的！”

萧尹将手指伸入柏天辛的口中不停地抽插着：“不会的，宝贝，我保证……”

每一次抽插，柏天辛都会听到从自己小腹传来的一阵可怕的“咕噜咕噜”的水涌声，而且萧尹的分身每次抽出时都会带出些夹杂着些水的透明黏液。

“嗯啊——”柏天辛也忘我地叫着，比平时要淫乱多了。

最后，萧尹又在他的身体里面射了一次，他将分身抽出来的时候，水液混杂着乳白色的精液一起喷涌而出，柏天辛差点就没羞死过去，那副场景就跟失禁了一般。让人脸红心跳。

可是，没想到的是萧尹竟然还有力气……他被萧尹榨得一丝力气也没有了，最后抱紧浴室的时候，又在浴室里用莲蓬头玩了一次所谓的“游戏”，温热的激流一下就冲进了柏天辛的后穴，给他带来的刺激感是水枪的一百部，他几乎要当场晕过去了。

最后萧尹一直折腾他到凌晨三点，他们两个洗干净后倒头就睡了。

只是，后来柏天辛让萧尹跪了一周的键盘，又跪了三天的榴莲，至于为什么要跪三天，那当然还是他舍不得。当然还加上了睡一个客厅地板的“豪华套餐”。


End file.
